


Confidence Boost

by Koffee



Series: Parent AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jason have had a rough few months, but Jason has a plan to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence Boost

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few months after the first fic of this AU.

“Let’s go out there and dance.”

“What, no.” Dick shook his head, bouncing little Icarus on his left knee, “Never once in the history of going to Bruce’s parties have you ever once asked me to dance.”

Jason bit down on his lip, and thought for a second, “Well, maybe I want to dance now.”

“Of all the times you ask, it’s when I’m missing a leg and can’t even walk a few feet without --”

“Shhh…” Jason bent down and looked Dick in the eyes, “So, we’ve had a rough couple of months, let’s change that.”

“I don’t know…” Dick sighed.

Honestly, Jason didn’t want to dance, he didn’t even want to go to the stupid party. The only reason why he was there was because he saw how down Dick had been ever since the incident. He didn’t like that, he didn’t like seeing Dick so far gone and distant. So, Jason had a plan, he knew word was out that Dick was in an accident because some nurse at the hospital snitched to the media. Over time, it became public knowledge that he had lost his leg. This would mean the people in the ballroom would know, and if those people saw him dancing they might give him the confidence boost he needs.

“Hand him over to Grandpa Bruce,” Jason suggested with a smile, “You know how much he loves to show him off.”

“Uggh, fine.” Dick rolled his eyes, and called Bruce over.

Icarus smiled and giggled as he noticed Bruce approaching.

“Hey, can you knold him for a while?” Dick requested.

“Absolutely.” Bruce lifted the small child into the air, and then asked, “Are you two going to dance?”

“One song.” Jason clarified, he wrapped an arm around Dick’s right side and helped him up, “That’s all, you think you can do that?”

“Yeah.”

Jason guided Dick through the crowd and toward a spot near the middle. Dick wrapped his arms around Jason’s shoulders and kept himself close. Even though he was using one of the best prosthetics out there, it didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t feel it. It was that absence of feeling that constantly threw him off. He was used to having controlling his body, and feeling every inch of it.

“Just look at me, alright.” Jason whispered softly once he noticed Dick was started to get frustrated. “You’re going to be fine.”

Dick nodded and stared into Jason’s eyes, realizing this was the most intimate the two of them had been for months. Dick knew Jason was struggling to stay with him, they had been arguing a lot more. Their relationship had deteriorated so much so, that Jason was no longer wearing their wedding ring. Dick stared into Jason’s tired eyes that had long lost that dangerous flare that first caught Dick’s attention.

The soft music fluttered in the background, and so did Dick’s heart as he turned his gaze down only to be admonished, “No, at me.”

Dick held back tears as he looked Jason in the eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?”

Dick pulled himself closer to Jason, he tightened his grip around his shoulders and buried his face into Jason’s neck, “I’m sorry about everything, I’m sorry I haven't been myself and…”

“It’ll be fine,” Jason said, “Things can’t get any worse than they already are.”

“You’re right I…”

The song ended, which caused Dick to get a little distracted. He looked around and noticed everyone around them had stopped dancing and was staring at them. At first he blushed, thinking he had done something wrong but was surprised when everyone started clapping. Dick glanced up at Jason who was smiling at him. He embraced his partner once more and beamed a smile Jason hadn’t seen in a long time.

Instead of having Jason guide him back toward their table, Dick grabbed him by the hand and led the way back. He still felt a little awkward walking, but the confidence boost from the crowd around him was enough to make him begin to feel normal again.

 

 


End file.
